


Gabe's Dog

by lokixarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, angsty (sorta), love me, sam is forced to deal with his emotions, the dog's name is snickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: Gabriel asks Sam and Dean to take care of his dog in his porno, and Sam does.





	Gabe's Dog

“Please check on my dog. Refill his food and water. Please.” Gabriel’s voice, on the porno, softened for a moment. He sounded a bit desperate, hoping Sam and Dean actually did what he asked. Sam wasn’t aware this was a tone Gabriel could make.

Sam volunteered to do it, since Dean was just going to ignore it and head off. And, he didn’t really like dogs. Dean raised an eyebrow, but dropped him off the next day, anyway. Sam wasn’t sure why he actually cared. Then again, Sam was compassionate towards animals. And, he shouldn’t punish the dog for his owner’s mistakes. So, after a small hesitation, Sam went ahead and picked the lock to the door and went in.

Immediately, a small dog ran over, wagging his tail and yipping. Then, his tail dropped as he looked around Sam, seeming confused. Sam frowned, since the dog seemed to be looking for Gabe. The dog gave a confused bark, tilting its head. Sam just sighed and ran a hand over his face, closing the door and heading over to grab the spare key, before going over to the food bowl. He grabbed the huge bag of dog food that seemed brand new and scooped it into the bowl. Then, he filled the water bowl, petting the dog as he ran over to eat, tail wagging again.

The corners of Sam’s mouth lifted upwards as he saw the wagging tail. He stood back up straight and looked around, messing with a few things. Then, he just sat on the bed, taking a breath. The dog soon ran over to what was probably Gabriel’s chair, once again giving a confused bark when Gabriel wasn’t there.

Sam sighed and reached over, picking the small dog up. “Hey…” He murmured, petting him before checking his collar for a name. Of course. It fit Gabriel’s whole personality. “Snickers.” Sam chuckled. The dog barked and once again started wagging his tail. “Gabe is…” He felt a tightening in his chest as he saw the dog perk up. “He’s dead, buddy. I’m sorry…” This was stupid. He was apologizing to a dog over a guy’s death. A guy he didn’t even like. And why were there tears in his eyes?!

The dog understood enough, from Sam’s sad tone and expression. His tail stopped wagging and lowered. He then curled up in Sam’s lap, whimpering and whining. Sam tried to coax the dog back to hyperactivity, failing as the tears finally spilled over. Sam just pet the dog as his shoulders shook from his own crying. Eventually, he laid the now asleep dog on the bed and pet him a bit, before leaving again, locking the door as he walked out.

And, he came back. In between cases, he’d have Dean go to a bar while he refilled his food, always making sure he overfilled it, so it wouldn’t run out in a few days. He even left out an extra bowl when he knew it would be a while. He took the dog out on walks, played with him, and just completely ignored the feelings he could do nothing about.

Sometimes, he would let himself go and cry. And, others, he wouldn’t do anything but refill the bowl and leave. Then, there came a time, after he put Lucifer back in the cage, that the days where he felt like crying stopped. Feeling anything stopped. But, he still kept going. After a while, Cas started going with him; sometimes taking his place if he wasn’t available. And, a long time after the feelings resurfaced, because his soul had been returned, Sam just passed the job off, completely, to Cas.

But, a few years later, Sam returned. This time, with an important person. The dog immediately remembered him and ran over, happily jumping into Gabriel’s arms and licking his face. Gabriel grinned for the first time in literal weeks. And, then the days of crying really did stop. Because, Sam had no reason to cry. He could actually do something about these feelings, and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make this. I love Gabriel's dog. Ya'll know me.


End file.
